Despite Being Evil, We Have Hearts Too
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Dreamcatcher gets her heart broken, the other Doom Raiders step in to cheer her up and help her get through her heartbreak. Done as a request for Music Lovveerr22233. :)


**Music Lovveerr22233 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Sorry this took me so long! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I own nothing.**

 **A/N: This story takes place during the Trap Team, not long after the Doomlanders escaped but a while before they met Kaos.**

* * *

 **Despite Being Evil, We Have Hearts Too**

Golden Queen sighed happily. "Finally free of that prison," she said to the other Doom Raiders who were gathered around her, except for Dreamcatcher. The dream villain was out with her boyfriend on a date at the time.

"No prison can hold the Doom Raiders for long," said Dr. Krankcase with an evil smile as he spun his goo guns in his hands.

"It was odd though, the way those unbreakable crystals broke," said Wolfgang. "A nice coincidence, but odd."

"That just proves that all that talk of it being unbreakable was just hot air!" Chef Pepperjack said cockily.

Golden Queen tapped her chin thoughtfully, thinking about Wolfgang's words. The wolf was mostly known for his knockout music, but for once she agreed with him. "Wolfgang does present a good argument," she said, making them all fall silent. "We've tried for years to break out of that Traptanium-built prison and it's a known fact that only Traptanium can break Traptanium."

"Okay, so if that true, then how come it break suddenly?" Gulper asked.

Wolfgang suddenly perked up. "You know, I do recall hearing a very loud hum," he said. "Right before the walls broke. It was at a really high pitch though. Thought I would lose my hearing with how loud it was."

"I noticed that too," said Golden Queen. "I felt something resonating in the air and realized it was my gold skin making those sound waves resonate."

"So, someone inadvertently help us escape," said Chompy Mage.

"Good for us, but bad for Skylands!" His Chompy puppet said.

While the others cheered, Golden Queen fell into deeper thought. Were the soundwaves inadvertently caused or were they deliberate? Someone had to know where Cloudcracker Prison had been, but could it have been coincidence. She decided she'd look into it further.

Just then, Dreamcatcher floated over to them, but tears were falling down her face and she looked ready to unleash her dream tornadoes at something or someone. Her tears created puddles on the ground. "Hey, what's got you crying as if you ate some of my hot peppers?" Chef Pepperjack asked.

"Does Dreamcatcher need the doctor?" Gulper asked, trying to help.

"I'm not that kind of doctor," said Dr. Krankcase, but for once, his tone wasn't sharp. He didn't want to make Dreamcatcher cry more and he didn't want to risk getting his mechanical parts wet and rusted.

Golden Queen stood up. "Dreamcatcher, what is the matter?" She asked, sensing whatever the floating head was crying about was something very hurtful.

The blue head faced them all, her tears mostly stopped, but a few still occasionally falling down her face. "He…He was cheating on me," she said softly.

Wolfgang's ears pricked up at that and he sat up straighter. "The bloke you were with cheated on you?" He asked to clarify.

Dreamcatcher nodded. "He said I wasn't good enough for him," she said sadly.

The others looked at each other and the male Doom Raiders looked pretty angry. While they were evil and wanted to take over Skylands, they also knew better than to make a woman cross or make a woman cry. Especially if those two were Golden Queen and Dreamcatcher. None of them fancied being turned to solid gold or getting a headache from a dream tornado.

Chef Pepperjack stood up, some red-hot peppers in his hands. "Where is that twerp?" He asked. "You just tell us where he is and I'll give him something to make him regret hurting you."

Wolfgang also stood up. "I think I'll play him my new solo, 'Deadbeat'," he said, lightly plucking a guitar string.

Dr. Krankcase spun his guns in his hands. "I'll give him a makeover," he said.

"If he's not a chompy, then I don't like him!" Chompy Mage said. Of course, he said that about everyone who wasn't a chompy, but it was the thought that counted.

Golden Queen had an idea. "Why don't you boys go find that no-good boy and do as you wish with him?" She said sweetly, but there was an undercurrent of anger in her tone. "Dreamcatcher and I will wait for you here."

The male Doom Raiders didn't have to be asked twice as they immediately took off for the island Dreamcatcher said that she had gone to to meet up with her boyfriend. She stood by Golden Queen, tears building up in her eyes, but not yet falling down her face.

The gold villain turned to her. "That creep is going to wish he never asked you out in the first place," she said. "He had no real reason to cheat on you."

"But Goldie, what if he's right?" Dreamcatcher asked, finally speaking.

"No, he's not," Golden Queen said, her voice firm and then she grew curious. "Was he…your first boyfriend?"

The dream villain nodded. "Yes," she said. "And…I really liked him."

She began crying again and the queen let her, offering silent comfort as she began thinking about turning the creep into a gold statue for hurting one of her associates. "Anyone who hurts you like that isn't good enough for you then, Dream," she said softly.

"But he said…," Dreamcatcher began.

"No," the gold villain said in a firm, no-nonsense voice. "Don't you believe a word he said. He was wrong. He is wrong. And he's going to pay for it."

By the time the dream villain stopped crying and washed off her face and washed her eyes to get rid of the redness from crying, the male Doom Raiders returned, looking triumphant. Golden Queen smiled. "I trust you gentlemen took care of the creep?" She asked, her voice dangerously sweet.

"Sure did, milady," Wolfgang said with a grin. "He never saw my solo coming."

"Thanks to my red-hot peppers making him cry like a baby!" Chef Pepperjack said proudly.

"And my faithful chompies biting him," said Chompy Mage.

"Gulper made his ears hurt!" Gulper exclaimed before burping loudly. "Excuse me," he said sheepishly, knowing the Golden Queen found burping offensive.

"Well done," the gold villain said, looking very pleased.

Dreamcatcher looked at them all. "You…really did all those things?" She asked.

"We sure did," said Dr. Krankcase. "I even made sure he was stuck to the floor the whole time so that he couldn't get away."

"But…why?"

"No one speaks poorly of our friends and gets away with it, especially if they hurt you or Golden Queen," Wolfgang said. "If creeps like that break a girl's heart, then they need to be taught a big lesson in manners."

"We almost considered asking you to turn him to gold, Your Majesty," said Chef Pepperjack.

"Believe me, I'm very tempted to do so," she said. "But…why waste my energy? From the sounds of it, you all gave him something to think about. And have proven yourselves worthy as Doom Raiders to take over Skylands."

They looked very pleased with themselves at that and Dreamcatcher sniffled, smiling gratefully. "Thank you all," she said softly.

"No problem, Dream," said Wolfgang. "And don't worry. Someday, there will be a guy who will treat you like a lady and will be good enough for you."

She nodded, the ache of her heartbreak finally going away. She had all her friends standing with her and comforting her. She smiled evilly. She would pour all her energy into being what she was, a dream villain, and wouldn't waste her time with men. However, a small part of her hoped that someday, she would find a decent guy to love.

Someday.

But for right now, she was ready to help the others conquer Skylands.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
